Peri-implantitis is an inflammation of the tissue surrounding a dental implant. It also results in rapid bone loss adjacent the site of inflammation. Peri-implantitis is caused by a colonization of bacteria and their associated byproducts on or near the implant surface.
Current methods of treating peri-implantatis include using mechanical methods to flatten, smooth, or clean the contaminated implant surface (e.g., rotary instruments in implantoplasty, an air powder abrasive, an ultrasonic scaler, metallic or non-metallic curettes, or rubber cups with pumice) and chemical methods to reduce bacteria colonies (e.g., applying citric acid, chlorhexidine, hydrogen peroxide, lasers, or photodynamic therapy). Another method includes irrigation of the infected site with a saline water solution using a water jet in combination with flossing the site. However, the success rate of treating peri-implantitis using these methods is around 50%.
Furthermore, changing implant surface characteristics alters the affinity of the surface to accept growing tissues around them. Ideal cleaning of implant surfaces requires no mechanical damage of the surface and roughness required for osseointegration.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed for the treatment of peri-implantitis.